Deseos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Ella siempre lo deseo pero llego a un punto álgido en que se dio cuenta que ya no lo deseaba más. Aquí hablare de una ruptura.


_**Deseos**_

_**Sé que el título parece expresar otra cosa pero en realidad aquí yo quiero hablar de una nueva historia que refiere a la culminación de una relación.**_

_**Nuevo oneshot, venido de mi mano y por fin se podría decir hablo aquí de parejas no crack jajaja. Aunque no hay romance ni nada por el estilo solo referencias a emociones de parte de Sakura. **_

Comúnmente sentiría el palpitar de mi pecho con tu simple presencia, normalmente me derretiría ante ti con cada rose de boca en mi piel y definitivamente mis ojos no verían a otros que no fueras tú. Claro que ahora en estos precisos momentos no siento todo tan normal.

Y déjame decirte que tu tosca forma de ser ya me ha llegado a cansar, lo admito aun me gustas siempre me parecerás el hombre más atractivo que mis ojos llegaron a observar y de igual forma ya no te quiero más.

Jure un amor puro en mis cortos años de edad a alguien que no me quería a mí para su porvenir, exactamente estoy hablando de ti Sasuke y entre llanto y desconsuelo te espere y espere a que las ambiciones ambiguas que cargabas contigo se desvanecieran y volvieras a mí.

Con las esperanzas en el suelo y con el corazón destrozado pensé por un momento que tu regreso representaba una mera fantasía, un sueño irrealizable, ese cuento de hadas que no existe.

Me había equivocado un día volviste por el mismo recorrido por donde te marchaste con maletas en mano y con unas gafas de sol que cubrían tus ojos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco precipitado y corrí a tus brazos con el llanto cargado en mis ojos, con una risilla risueña que esparcía mi garganta y con el temblor de mis manos y piernas presentes. Logre preguntarte acerca de tu tardanza y sacarte más palabras que los típicos "hmp" siempre usados de tu parte. No paso mucho hasta que decidí por declararme a ti y sin una gota de sentimentalismo accediste a mi petición.

_¿Fui feliz?,_ me encantaría responder que si y que a tu lado sentía que todo ponderaba un buen por venir, más jamás fue así ya no pensaba en ti y tu presencia me era innecesaria hasta a veces debo de admitir que molesta. En verdad siempre fui una ilusa yo esperaba que tu siguieras siendo el chico que conocí a la vez que mi inmadura forma de ser esperaba que mi persona no haya sufrido ningún cambio, claramente estaba equivocada e indudablemente cometía un grave error.

Cuando tú te fuiste a pesar de sentirme mal logre sonreír con una persona que me enseñaba a ver el mundo de un color más claro y sin tinieblas que arruinen mi paisaje perfecto, hubo una persona que me fue incondicional que siempre estuvo para mi, existió una persona que me daba todo a cambio de nada y encontré a un ser que sin darme cuenta me hizo olvidar al chico de mechas negras al que sin darme cuenta se volvió un simple capricho y/u obsesión.

He cambiado te he olvidado y tú al igual que yo esperas a otra persona que no soy yo.

Llegaste y tus opacos ojos se mezclaron con los míos y el tenue silencio inundo el café en donde te había citado. Obviamente tú no pronunciaste palabra alguna y esperaste a que yo diera inicio al tema y justamente yo indagaba como poder culminar con todo de una buena vez.

Sasuke yo… - tome un respiro por la falta de palabras correctas y lo suficientemente buenas para no pisar tu renombrado orgullo – quiero dar fin a nuestra relación – y ante esto note como una ceja tuya se arqueaba y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro.

No pediste un "porque" ni nada por el estilo tal vez porque al igual que yo deseabas dejar de mentirte e ir con quien en verdad deseas. Hasta podría decir que tu orgullo no recibió el golpe que parecía que iba a tener ya que el dueño de este se sentía aliviado.

Te levantaste y saliste del local con ambas manos en los bolsillos y con esa sonrisa tan poco común adornándote el rostro. Definitivamente parecía que hasta te otorgue un favor.

Y es que después del primer mes en que ambos convivíamos que nos entregábamos al delirio del deseo y a las brazas de la pasión; ambos notamos que faltaba algo muy importante, que al que teníamos alado no era con quien queríamos estar.

Yo deseaba ver una sonrisa amable en vez de la línea inexpresiva de tus labios, añoraba el ver unos ojos de color claro a los opacos tuyos, esperaba fervientemente un diálogo animado acerca de incoherencias al silencio común de tu parte. Lo quería a él y no a ti, deseaba a mi amigo y no al hombre de mis sueños.

Y con el tiempo descubrí que tu quien parece no querer a nadie estaba en una situación similar a la mía con una chica de voz fuerte y carácter expresivo, una mujer que te apreciaba más de lo que yo supe hacerlo y su nombre lo repetías algunas veces mientras estabas dormido "Karin" la chica pelo fuego y lentes de botella.

Yo no pude reprochar empezaba a querer ver rubio en vez de azabache, quise encontrar ramen en la mesa en vez de omosubi, deseaba al idiota en vez del genio y aunque suene incoherente e idiota esperaba escuchar "tebayo" muchas veces mientras me fundía en la añoranza de aquel al que rechace por estar contigo.

Ambos deseábamos a otros como nuestra pareja y nuestras súplicas eran calladas cuando nos fundíamos en la poca atracción que entre ambos existía y acabábamos en la cama. Yo callaba por el hecho de que no me sentía capaz de rectificar las cosas y tú porque ella te había vetado después de una infidelidad de tu parte.

Yo no peleaba por vergüenza y tú no lo hacías por orgullo, yo ya me había acobardado al notar que Naruto podría merecer a alguien mejor que yo y tú porque supiste que ella no perdió el tiempo y comenzó una nueva relación.

Pero ya me fue suficiente, no te quiero atar no pienso seguir atada. Deseo por primera vez pelear por algo que en realidad me importa y no esperar como la princesa en la torre a la vez que deseo que tú Sasuke puedas reconciliarte con la que obviamente amaste.

Esto era lo que quería decir en el café y sé que en pocos términos lo dije. Porque yo quería hablar contigo acerca de estas cuestiones meramentes sentimentales y a pesar de que se que no me llegaste a escuchar se quelograste comprender.

_**Si estoy de acuerdo que no estuvo de lo mejor y la verdad es que el final no me convence del todo, pero es lo que me salió en mis cuantos segundos de inspiración jajaja.**_

_**¿Vale al menos un review? Espero que así sea **_


End file.
